Wanna Be
by Omegathyst
Summary: Janet doesn't like the idea of socializing at a party held for the whole neighborhood. Why would she? Her extensive knowledge would hardly help her, and Jason would be there with his girlfriend Tahani. But Jason steals her away to dance despite her conflicting insecurities. Takes place after "Derek." One-shot/Secret Santa gift for kristilynn.


**The ending of "Derek" isn't canon in this story.**

* * *

"Please don't make me socialize."

"Janet, most times I wouldn't insist. But I think a little socializing can be good for you." Michael insisted. "You give for everybody and you never allow yourself to enjoy anything. You deserve to enjoy the party and the people there."

The idea felt more nerve-wracking to Janet when her eyes landed on Jason dancing with Tahani at Vicky's 'birthday' party. She missed him with a fire that she couldn't understand.

Well, she could understand some of the pain. Even though the extent of her heartbreak was revealed a week ago, Jason never bothered to ask her why they were married. He was never curious as she expected him to be. It was her own torture.

Janet wanted to walk over there and strangle him until he'd talk to her. Then she realized that she should probably give up. Jason would never choose her over Tahani.

 _I could_ _ **really** __use_ _something magnetic right now._

"I'll join the party, but I'm not interested in socializing." Janet sighed, hugging her best friend. "There's no point; they don't give a shirt about me anyway."

"Well I do, and remember, this neighborhood would be _nothing_ without you." Michael reassured her. "Everything is only here because of **_you."_**

Janet nodded and walked to the dance-floor. Because Vicky was so full of herself, she demanded that she have the most extravagant party of all. A party that'd blow every other demon party out of the water; it was even big enough to take up the entire neighborhood.

And Janet made it all, not that it mattered to anyone.

In the +800 reboots, Janet also developed the ability to eat. Since she could never get full, she made her way to the potluck table and started stacking shrimp and other various appetizers onto her plate. Then, she retreated to under a tree, the perfect place to watch the party in full view while avoiding everyone.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

After the last song finished playing, Jason broke away from his girlfriend and walked towards Janet. Was he actually going to talk to her?

 _Oh_ _what_ _does_ _it_ _matter if he does?_ _He'll_ _probably just_ _ask_ _you for something. You're a Janet after all._

"What're you doing all alone? _This is a party!"_ Jason smiled.

"I'm not really one for parties." Janet gave her signature smile, even though she was dying on the inside.

"But you're like, the happiest girl in the world." _Not a girl._ "Come with me, we can dance, eat, and drink to our hearts' content!"

That was _certainly_ a dangerous offer, something that her intense feelings might not be able to handle. If Jason got really drunk, it was possible that he would make a move on her and forget about Tahani. And if he didn't, Janet was afraid that she might take over his decisions.

She was experiencing a lust and desire that an artificial intelligence such as herself wasn't used to. Here was her dear Jason Mendoza, practically _offering_ himself to her for the night.

"What about Tahani?" Janet asked.

"Her and Eleanor are drinking and talking." Jason explained. "She got all upset that I didn't want to talk about things, so she took off somewhere else."

 ** _Oh,_** _so_ _I'm_ _just second best aren't I?_ _He only wants me_ _because_ _Tahani_ _isn't_ _here._

"Talk about things?" Janet repeated what Jason said. "Like?"

"Well, how _we're_ still married?" Jason sighed, pointing at her and back at him. "I honestly don't know how to feel about all of this. It's too much, so do you want to party with me? I'd like some company."

 _He's ignoring it_ _because_ _he's conflicted, he_ _doesn't_ _know_ _who to be with. Well, time_ _for_ _me_ _to_ _make the_ _answer_ _obvious._

"Of course!" Janet tossed the rest of her food into her mouth and got up, joining Jason by linking her arm with his as they walked towards the dance-floor.

Jason took a glass of wine and chugged it before tossing the glass away. They started dancing on the dance-floor, and Janet was starting to enjoy herself when a terrible thought entered her head.

 _What_ _if_ _he's just doing this_ _to_ _make Tahani jealous?_

Janet glanced over at the fancy bar where Eleanor and Tahani were at, and the latter didn't even notice them dancing.

 _Perhaps_ _Jason_ _deserves better._

Suddenly, Janet got an idea. She got herself magnet anklets and suddenly her thinking was clouded, and she was feeling euphoric. Now that she found a way to get drunk, she felt worry-free.

"Wow, dope anklets!" Jason exclaimed.

Janet giggled, then she broke into a full laugh as she held Jason's hands. She pulled Jason towards her and hugged him.

"I love you Jason." Janet admitted. "I love you so much that my love has survived over 800 reboots, after we've forgotten everything. Why didn't you talk to me before today?"

"I-"

"Actually, don't say anything." Janet decided. "If you really wanted me, you'd be with me. Let's spend tonight together, and then I'll be gone. I won't bother you or Tahani anymore."

Jason looked confused, like he had a lot to say. But Janet pushed down the pain and kept dancing.

"Do you want some jalapeno poppers?" Janet asked randomly. "I can give you anything you want my dear Jason. You can have dragons, unicorns, maybe even that Pikachu creature? You can it all tonight."

"I'd love all of those things, but I think what I'd want most is _you."_

"You're drunk Jason." Janet sighed, dismissing him. After all, she was convinced that Tahani was the one he truly wanted.

"I only had one glass of wine." Jason protested. "I'm sorry that I avoided you. You're the kindest person I met, and Tahani only makes me feel bad. I want to spend everyday like this, _with you."_

 _Those magnet anklets are making you hear things. You're_ _probably_ _dreaming,_ _because_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _he'll_ _always avoid you._ ** _Always._**

"Thanks for tonight, but I think that you should go back to your girlfriend." Janet felt her world crashing down. "I've been selfish, you shouldn't leave her. Not for me."

The feeling of intense happiness was gone, and she almost felt like she was drowning. She immediately escaped to her void and made the anklets disappear, burying her face in her hands.

 _I'm_ _supposed to love serving_ _and_ _taking care_ _of_ _people, so why does this hurt so much?_

Janet reflected on all the happy interactions she had with Jason when he was going through couple's counseling, and wondered why she had to get hung up on _him_. She wondered if staying in the neighborhood was even worth it.

* * *

 _"_ _Janet!"_ Jason cried, but she was long gone. "Janet!"

Jason called her name several times, and the demons looked surprised. It was then that he realized that he was supposed to be a Buddhist monk.

"Jianyu's talkin-" But the demons were even _more_ shocked when they turned to see Eleanor and Tahani drunkenly making out at the bar.

Jason didn't know how he was supposed to sleep tonight, knowing that Janet was upset and his girlfriend cheated on him with Eleanor. He felt his world spinning.

Janet was always kind to him, but when she willing to lift his spirits up once more, something inside his head clicked. He didn't remember their wedding, or the romance at the time, but he **_loved her too._**

Even he was smart enough to know that he truly messed up. He didn't treat Janet like a real person, he didn't even think that he needed to.

He walked back to the mansion that he shared with Tahani and slumped over on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

 _I need to make this right. I_ _need_ _to show Janet how much_ _I_ _love her._

* * *

"Janet? _Janet!_ Where the fork is Janet?"

"I don't know." Eleanor shrugged at Michael. Jason joined the two that were standing in the mess of the party last night.

"Wait, Janet hasn't come back?" Jason asked. _No, this_ _isn't_ _supposed_ _to happen._

"Come back? From what?" Michael demanded. Jason nervously fiddled with his robes.

"Well, your daughter sorta took off after I told her that I wanted to be with her." Jason admitted.

"She's not my daughter you twit." Michael snapped. "And why would you tell her that? She's so scared of her own feelings as it is, and you only made it worse with your confession."

"But why won't she be with me? I thought this is what she wanted." Jason looked down at the ground.

"She doesn't think that you were being genuine, she thinks that you truly love Tahani." Eleanor told him. "But I don't think that you and Tahani actually _love_ each other, not when she..."

Eleanor blushed, remembering last night's events. Jason didn't care about that, instead he looked up at the sky.

 **" _Janet!_** _I_ _love_ _you!"_ Jason shouted. "I'm not faking it, I promise! I was never in love with Tahani, and I don't want anyone else!"

"Shut up! The last thing she needs is you pestering her while she-"

Before Michael could finish his sentence, Janet reappeared from her void, glancing at Jason before looking away.

"Do you really mean that?" Janet asked, realizing that Jason was sober. Jason felt his heart skip a beat, never had he felt more certain of anything in his life.

 _"Absolutely."_ Jason walked to her and hugged her. Janet hugged him back, no longer feeling uncertain. He was struggling on breaking up with Tahani, and that was why he didn't leave her.

Tahani and Chidi showed up, and the former put her arms around Eleanor. This felt right to everyone. This felt like true love in the works; they finally found love in the Bad Place.

Jason kissed Janet, and nothing felt more perfect.


End file.
